Night in the storm
by fruitcakebam
Summary: Melissa Daley and Eric get stuck in a storm but after all the devistaion, can they find their way back?
1. the storm builds

**Hey I hope you like this story..its about Eric, Melissa, and Daley getting stuck in a storm but after the storm will they make it back?**

**Please rxr!!! Im BAM!!!! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Melissa and Daley were going to pick fruit. Of course, Eric was whining so they decided to take him cuz he had nothing else to do.**

**They head off early morning, not knowing what would happen.**

**Melissa said" Where do you wanna start?" Daley pointed in a direction."That way!" They headed off, Eric slowly following.**

**"Why exactly are we out this early? Its like 6 am." Eric said rubbing his eyes.**

**"For your information Eric, its already 8." Daley says.**

**"Oh well, close enough." Eric says.**

**They hurry down a hill up some rocks and into a place where there is lots of fruit.**

**-------------------------------Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The sun was starting to fade away.It was like magic, they didn't know how quick it vanished from their sight. The sky turned a dark grey and black clouds filled the sky.**

**"I don't like the way that looks. Maybe we should head back." Melissa said to them.**

**"Okay lets go." Eric quickly turned but Daley grabbed him." Wait a minute! We can still pick some more fruit and then go back until it starts to rain. Right?" She let go of Eric. Melissa answers."I guess your right. We don't even know if its gonna rain."**

**"Oh its gonna rain." Eric spoke.**

**"Come on!" Daley snapped pushing him forward following after Melissa.**

**After a while, the group was getting tired. The girls trying to hurry up and Eric taking his time walking after them trying to catch up"Come on Eric. Hurry up, we can't afford anybody getting too far behind."Daley says as she walks over to him and grabs his arm starts pulling him faster.**

**"Okay okay."He says.**

**Thunder boomed and the lightning flashed. The first rain dropped in Daley's eye. She quickly wiped it away. She knew it was time to go.**

**But everyone split up to find more fruit. _Where are they?_**

**She ran around for a while. She jumped off a rock and climbed over another rock until she found Melissa."Melissa!"She yelled as Melissa turned to see her."Oh hey Daley!"**

**"We gotta go, come on." She looked around."Wheres Eric?"**

**Melissa looked worried."I thought he was with you."**

**"I thought he was with you."She said back.**

**"He probably just went off to look for fruit. I hope hes back soon."**

**"Yeah, I hope he doesn't get stuck in the storm. I hope none of us do."**

**They found a small opening in a big rock that kinda like a cave so they went in for protection."Should we go look for him?" Melissa asked.**

**"I dont know. We don't wanna get stuck in the storm. Were better off waiting for him to come back."**

**"Yeah I guess your right." But she wanted to go look.**

**They waited for an hour, still no sign of Eric. It was dark and the storm grew worse. They couldn't head back to camp now. They'd have to spend the night.**


	2. finding a way

"Where the heck are they?"Taylor asked everyone else.

"I have no idea.Maybe they got caught in the storm and found a safe place for the ngiht."Nathan suggested,

"Yeah thats probably it."Jackson reassured them."Dont worry, they willl be fine."

The thunder boomed as the lightning flashed and the storm grew bigger.

Melissa and Daley sat in an opening in a big rock. They shivered in the cold.

"Where is he?"Melissa asked Daley again. Eric was still out there somewhere.

"I dont know."Daley said quietly now starting to worry even more.

"I hope he is okay!'Melissa tells her sadly.

"Dont worry.If we dont see him today, well probably see him tomorrow."

"But, where could he be? He wont be at camp..and we are here.Where is he?"She questioned.

"Uhmm..he more than likely to found a nice spot just like us.He'll be okay, dont worry Mel." Daley reassured her as she shivered more."But I bet hes cold right now."

She was right! Eric stumbled around."Melissa? Daley? Anyone?" He yelled for help."Hello? Anyone here?"He kept walking. The thunder boomed and made him jump a little.The lightning flashed as he dove under a tree._What the heck am I doing? Im definately gonna get hit here._He tried to find a way around...after a while the rain was pouring so hard it almost hurt. His shoes getting stuck in the mud and he was completely soaked. Just as much as being in a pool underwater...he was wet from head to toe. Trying to look around, he could barely see because the rain was in his eyes. He wiped the water from his eyes but it kept coming.

It grew darker and Eric didnt know what to do.


	3. the cold

The sky was once again a bright blue color as the sun shone into Eric's eyes.

He didn't sleep at all last night, he was so tired, so uncomfortable, so cold. He was still soaking wet and the storm had just passed. He shivered.He knew if he stayed like that for long, he would get real sick.He stayed awake but he coudlnt really remember what had happened that long cold night.

He continued to walk around for a while until he heard some voices. They were indeed familiar voices though.He heard Melissa talking to Daley."Melissa?" He started to run in the direction of the voices."Melissa? Melissa. Daley?"He said but no person ansered.

The girls had fallen alseep in the shelter they had found in a huge rock. "Oh my gosh."Melissa screamed

"What?"Daley asksed in alarm.

"Its morning."Mellissa said quietly.

"Isnt that a good thing?"Daley said as she took her jacket from under the rock and put it on.

"Yeah I guess but, were still missing someone."

"Oh yeah thats right. What do you wannado?"She put on her coat.

"Well you can stay here. Ill step out for a minute just to look around."Melissa said climbing out from under the roof of the shelter for them.

"Okay, try to find out where we are.But find Eric too."Daley said waving goodbye.

"Melissa?"Eric had asked for the 4th time. He was very tired and still wet from last night's storm."Aww...where am I?"He mumbled to himself.

"Eric?Is that you?"Melissa asked.

"Melissa?"He sounded all shaky.

"Eric! Where are you?"Melissa asked even louder.

Eric smiled"Behind you!" She turned to see him soaked.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"Melissa ran towards him and hugged him. She quickly pulled away because he was so wet."Your wet."

"I know.It was raining."He said.

"Are you cold?"She asked with concern.

"Yeah kinda."

"What happened?"

He tries to think back but he cant remember."I have no idea whatso ever."

"Where did you sleep"

"I didnt."He said quietly.

"Wow you must be on, lets go back to the shelter me and Daley found.Its in a big rock."She grabbed his arm and started to grag him back to Daley.

When they got there and Daley saw them, she quickly went up to them."Eric! What happened?"

He shrugged. Daley could see that he was very wet."You need to change."

**Now im gonna be writitng this in play format.**

Melissa-"Yeah he does.But he cant.We need to find a way back now."

Daley-"I guess we should go leave."

Melissa-"just one probelm."

daley-"What?"

Melissa-"During the storm, the jungle got destryoed.Its gonna be real hard trying to find a way back now."

Daley-"Awww can this day get any worse? We cant just stay here.We dont know where we are, we have no food no water, Eric soaking wet."

Melissa-"Yeah.None of that is good. No we cant stay here, we need to drink something and eat something.Eric could get real sick if he stays like that.Its still pretty cold ya know."

Daley-"I wish we were at camp."

Melissa-"I wanna eat something."

Eric-"I wanna go to sleep"

Daley-"OKay so lets go."

They grab what they have, which of course is nothing. They start walking.


End file.
